A rude awakening
by 2e4lyf
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were the epitome of perfect. But when Bella is faced with a hard decision, she finds her love in the arms of another. Three years later, she is back, and revenge has never looked so sweet...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan and to say my life has been easy is an understatement. All my life I have been given anything I have ever wanted and more. But when loving marriages turn to bitter divorces, no one escapes with out the battle scars.

Being raised in Forks, Washington, I was adored by all and to the outside world I was the girl every parent wished their daughter could be or their son would date. That is until my parents divorced, and my perfect little world came tumbling down. So I have spent the last 3 years with my mom in Phoenix with her new husband Phil. I was accustomed to the heat and had friends and became the perfect girl again. Cheerleader, jock boyfriend, you know. But Phil has to travel a lot because of his job, and mom was yearning to go with him. She had stayed with me, and now it was my turn to let go. To let her have her space and so I returned to the dreaded Forks.

" Bells, you don't have to do this. I do miss Phil, but you are also my baby girl and I don't want you to put yourself through all the bad memories because of me." This had to be the millionth time my mom had tried to convince me to stay with her. And I was beginning to consider her offer, but she needed to be with Phil.

"Mom, I love you but you worry too much. I will be fine and I can always come visit you anytime, but I have to go, for both our sakes. "

After many heart-wrenching hugs and tears, I finally stepped onto the plane, on my way to the very place my family fell apart and my heart was broken.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The day started out normally. Got up, went to school, adored by all, you know normal. But as I entered my street, I knew something was wrong. My father, Charlie, was the chief of Police in Forks, yet his cruiser was parked in our front yard at 5 in the afternoon, definitely not normal. My heart sank with every step I took, expecting everything from moving to death, but not in my wildest dreams did I expect what came out of my mother's mouth as she dragged me to the living room and pushed me onto a seat. _

"_Bella, dear, your father and I have been having a little difficulty at the moment. We won't bore you with the details, but we have decided to get a divorce. We know this is sudden for you, but it is a long time coming. I have already set up a house in Phoenix and would love you to come live with me. But honey, it is your choice."_

_I could only sit and pray that I was dreaming or that they were joking, not wanting to believe that my family was breaking. Both Mom and dad stood patiently waiting for my response. Breaking from my daze, I ran without looking at either one of my parents, out of the house and into my truck._

_I didn't know exactly what I was doing or where I was going, not really having planned my parents separation. Almost instinctively I drove to the Cullens, craving a shoulder to cry on and comforting words. Edward Cullen, was the quarterback of the football team, liked my all and most importantly my boyfriend. People envied us, and the way we breezed through school without complications. Edward's sister, Alice, was also one of my best friends, and had been since their family moved her two years ago. When I was upset she and Edward were always the ones I turned to for help or support. However Alice, being the gorgeous and caring girl she was, had volunteered at the soup kitchen that afternoon, so that left Edward, or Jess. Jessica Stanley and I had been best friends since kindergarten but were slowly drifting further apart since the Cullens moved to town._

_Pulling up to the Cullens street, I saw a car parked outside the house. I pulled up not far behind it, trees from the forest hiding me from view of the house. As I shut the door of my truck, I faintly heard the Cullens front door open and Jess' unmistakable hyena-like laugh. Puzzled over the meaning of Jessica's visit to the Cullen's I began walking out from the trees, ready to leap into Edward's arms and explain the whole situation. Yet, I wouldn't have fit, with Jessica's arms around his neck embracing him entirely. I was prepared to rip her head off, until I saw him lift her up to sit on the porch railing, his hand creeping up her already too-short skirt._

"_What are you doing!" I screamed, no longer being able to just watch as my heart broke for a second time that day._

"_Bella?" Edward asked, breathless from the show._

"_Edward..." I started, breaking out of my trance as I forced myself to look anywhere but his hands, that he had quickly pulled from under the skirt. "I'll let you two get back to it in a second, but first I came to tell you my parents are divorcing and I did come to ask what I should do, but I think I got it now. Here's the necklace you gave me, oh how silly of me it's for Jess right! I'll save you the trouble and I'll just give it to her now shall I? This is so 4__th__ grade all over again. You remember Jess, how I caught you and Luke behind the shed? You two are really made for each other!" I turned then, running to the truck, trying to hold in my tears as I prepared to turn away from my life in Forks and everything it brought with it._

_I almost didn't notice my street as I drove, my eyes filled with tears I refused to let slip. Pulling up to the house, I hesitated before exiting, trying to compose myself. _

"_Mom, I've decided to come with you to Phoenix. I've had enough of this place and I need to get away!" She embraced me in a hug and I finally let the tears fall._

_**END FLASHBACK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT. UNFORTUNATELY STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**please review :)**

Edward Cullen. Just thinking that name sends shudders down my spine, remembering I had actually fallen for his charm. Everyone, including his own sister, warned me about his history. But I was naïve and a freshman, desperately looking to be popular. Of all the boys paying attention to me, he was the one who was persistent and oh so charming, sweeping me off my feet every time he spoke to me. Clearly an act, but at the time I felt like the most important thing to him and others began to look to us as the perfect couple, molding themselves to be like us.

As the seatbelt sign flashed on and the wheels of the plane descended, I contemplated making a run for it, I would call Charlie when I reached Seattle. But lady luck wasn't on my side! Charlie, in anticipation of me running, was waiting at the terminal; there was no chance I could not be seen.

The drive back was peaceful, both Charlie and I comfortable with the silence. Charlie was like that, never needing to break silences with words preferring to revel in the quiet. In some ways I am like this too. "Bells, don't be mad, but I got you a new car. Correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe it is 'un-cool' to be driven to school by your father every morning. Oh I hope you like it, the salesmen assured me it was very popular." I almost couldn't believe my ears. Charlie had come into money in the three years I was away, but I would never have guessed that he would buy me a new car. When we pulled up at Charlie's newly acquired three-storey house, nerves kept me firmly planted in the upholstered seats of the cruiser. My eyes automatically surveyed the house, finally landing on a midnight black Ferrari F430. During my years in Phoenix I had turned into quite the car enthusiast, and I knew this car was more than just popular. "Dad is that for me?" I could barely contain my excitement, dread creeping in with every minute he was silent. "Of course, baby, it's all for you. I wasn't sure if you would like it, but going by the drool practically coming out of your mouth it must be okay."

"Dad, this car is more than just okay. Thankyou, thankyou,thankyou!" I was practically jumping up and down on the spot, and the dubious task of high school didn't seem as hard to face anymore.

Charlie, or dad, left me to unpack, not one to hang around and intrude, and for this I was glad. I needed to express my feelings before unleashing them on HIM tomorrow. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried for my heartache, I cried for leaving Phoenix and I cried because somewhere deep inside me, I still loved Edward more than I should. When I'd first moved to phoenix, I had reconnected with the very same person who had broken my heart the first time, Luke Matthews, back in 4th year. We became very close and began to date , and there were many after him but somehow none worked longer than 6 months, Edward Fricken Cullen was my first serious thing, and it might be stupid but it meant something to me. Obviously it was nothing to him! I finally fell asleep to the methodical dripping of the rain, anxious for the next day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON"T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT :(**

The sun was shining when I woke up, a faint imitation to the sun I was used to , but I took it as a sign, and partially a warning to all the people who were my sole reason for leaving. Bella Swan was back, and I was not taking any crap! Charlie had already left when I finally got out of bed, and for that I was glad, he didn't need to see me get ready, he wouldn't really have let me out of the house. My stay in Phoenix had turned me into not only a car enthusiast, but also a shopaholic and my revenge clothes weren't exactly church approved if you know what I mean. I was now wearing heels, leather black pants and black sweetheart cut corset that had layers of sea trough fabric that flowed behind me**. **My makeup was dark and my hair was down in curls, I looked sexy.

I was still miles away from Jess-ick-ers level of sluttiness but I was still pretty to look at, and that was exactly what I wanted. He could look but never touch again.

Stepping out of the door, I couldn't help but stare at my car, wondering how I had gotten the best father ever! Snapping out of my trance, I got into my baby, reveling in his engines purr. Forks was small in size, but let me tell you, the radio stations were the best, especially for someone like me who needed to arrive in style. Planning my arrival perfectly, as to determine that everyone I wanted to see me, saw me.

Kesha's "Your Love is my drug" was blaring through my speakers as I entered the notorious Forks High, and as expected all eyes were on me. I pulled into an empty space next to a silver Volvo and yellow porche, the nicest cars apart from mine in the lot. My windows were dark enough that no one could see in, but they were craning their necks trying anyway.

Glancing briefly into the rear mirror, checking all eyes were on me, I opened the door, legs first. The collective gasp as the student body saw me could be heard echoing throughout the almost full car park. "Who's that hot piece of...?" "Whoa…" " Jess is so not going to be happy!" That's right, Bella is back and Edward and Jessica should start running now!

"Excuse me…Ms Cope?" I had been standing at the front desk for nearly five minutes, but the secretary, who I swear would have been in the same job since my father was at school, was unaware of my presence. " Oh dear, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on someone. Why youths these days…" I didn't see the need to mention that I had rung the bell a few hundred times, let her think what she wants. " Name?" "Isabella Swan" I replied, in what I hoped was the happiest voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES :(**

**Also the songs are "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat dolls and "It's Alright, It's Ok" by Ashley Tisdale**

After 10 more minutes of Ms Cope trying to find my name in her database, another secretary came to assist, and sent me on my way to first period musical performance class. Everything was just as I remembered it! The classrooms, the teachers and even the table structure in the school cafeteria had remained the same dull shade of grey I remembered, compared to my Phoenix life. Before I moved, I was not musically inclined, but the move had changed everything about me. Edward had loved music, so I was reluctant to walk through the padded doors of the school auditorium at first, but then I saw Jessica Stanley. Opening the doors and slamming them shut, right in the middle of her performance was probably not the smartest thing to do if I wanted to remain in her good books, but luckily for me, that was not the plan!

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'll have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I ain't lying_

_Look at me, you ain't blind [2x]_

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_I understand (I understand)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha, don't cha_

When she finished I clapped politely, silently gagging at the memory of her shaking her hips. Still retching, I glanced around the room. As expected all the guys were drooling at the sight and the girls looking down dejectedly, as if wishing to be her. As I walked to the teacher to introduce myself, I noticed that one person was not fascinated by Jess. One Edward Anthony Cullen was staring right at me, his mouth agape with surprise, and I stared right back, one eyebrow raised, challenging him to acknowledge me. The teacher Mr. Argus was also not transfixed on the stage, but rather a battered copy of Mad magazine, and as I introduced myself, suggested to the class that I would perform.

_You told me_

_There's no need_

_To talk it out_

_Cause its too late_

_To proceed_

_And slowly_

_I took your words_

_And walked away_

_No looking back_

_I wont regret, no_

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken_

_But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_You played me_

_Betrayed me_

_Your love was nothing but a game_

_Portrayed a role_

_You took control, I_

_I couldn't help but fall_

_So deep_

_But now I see things clear_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in need_

_It's way too late_

_I'm closing the door_

_It's Alright, OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_Alright, OK_

_Without you_

_No matter what you say_

_It's Alright, it's OK_

_Alright, OK_

_Without you_

_I won't be sorry_

As I sung the final note, I looked directly at Edward, whose jaw was almost unhinged in shock, and the outraged face of Jessica. Smiling stunningly I announced, " I am glad to see you all know who I am!" And with that I strutted off the stage, swaying my hips as I did. "Mike, be a sweetie and carry my books. I am awfully tired and am need of an escort." Mike Newton was still the puppy I remembered and obeyed immediately, the rest of the class still staring.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. i will try to explain more of the plot soon, but i am really bust at the moment. My family and i are are travelling to LA soon so i have to pack and haven't really had time to write. Keep reviewing :)**

The rest of the day up until lunch passed as expected. A lot of staring, whispering and don't forget the rumors. Jessica definitely had turned my departure into her gain, helping her rise up the social ladder. From the whispers around me, I was able to deduce that she played the 'distressed friend' and told of how I left her and Edward for no apparent reason, and they bonded in my absence. Every single person remembered me, or rather everyone knew of me, and the question on everyone's lips was how I would react about 'IT' and Edward together. Maybe they were right to be worried.

As fourth period calculus finished and the impending doom of lunch approached, I found myself looking down to the all to familiar black spikes of my best friend, Alice Cullen, and her arms around my waist. "BELLA! I can't believe you come back to this hell and NOT come seek out moi!" This is what I love about my little pixie. I had spoken to her as I had waited to board my plane from Phoenix, but she still acted as if my appearance was the most exciting thing that had happened.

"Ally, you know you were first person I wanted to see. I was late to school so had to go straight to music and the first face I just happened to see just happened to be your charming brother. Care to explain why I wasn't informed him and Jessica were still dating?"

"Oh Bellyboo don't be like that. His majesty doesn't really do the 'dating' thing since you left. It's more like a casual thing ALL THE TIME. He gets a girl and soon gets bored of her, and moves on to the next. Jessica likes to call him her boyfriend but its more like when he gets too bored, he goes back to her and all is forgiven or something." Another reason she is my best friend. She doesn't hold back details, knowing that I would rather the whole truth, no matter the ramifications it held.

"It's okay my dear Alice. The man whore can date who ever he wants. Just know this, I came back here for many reasons, one of which is that I plan to show everyone who they really are. No-one but you know the real reason I left do they? Well it's high time they found out."

With this, I linked my arm through hers and lead the ways to the cafeteria, laughing all the way.

"So then I walked into his room because I just know he stole my Versace sunglasses and guess what I found! My brother is sooo still in love with you. He had I photo of you under his mattress, and you know what that means. Jessica and his other slurries aren't doing anything for him, and he still relies on a picture of you in a bathing suit to do it!" Personally I thought Alice was losing it, but before I could protest, she had lead me thorough a crowded room towards the very table that we used to sit at back when I was in Forks. It was still heavily populated with 'populars' , but they were all cut from my mind as I saw the very faces I had come to humiliate; Jessica Stanley and Edward Cullen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The tears slowly fell from my face into the open suitcase on my bed, as I stood contemplating whether I was strong enough to take a piece of Edward with me on my move to Phoenix. It wasn't a big thing, just a photograph of Edward, Alice and I from the spring dance. Alice had done her magic and I was transformed into something out of a Jane Austen novel, with flowing chocolate curls and a classic style dress. In the photograph I stood smiling with Edward and his pixie-like sibling, kissing either side of my face. It was one of the happiest nights of my life. That photograph, and many more, had changed my mind about leaving many times, but the brutal memory of Edward's hand up one of my best friends skirts, quickly righted it again. With a final glance at my happy and carefree smile, I placed the picture where it belonged, in my suitcase, and walked away from the place I used to call my room. **_

_**Walking down the stairs with my case, I concentrated on not tripping and breaking my leg, ignoring the sad look on my fathers face and the pictures of happy families that lined the staircase. That was probably the worst thing I could have done. As I reached the bottom stair, I saw a familiar shade of hair sticking up from in front of the love seat. It was the hair of a Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen. As soon as I had told my mother that I decided to move with her, I refused to explain the sudden cause of my decision and so my parents knew nothing of Edwards betrayal and I wanted to leave Edward, not have him killed.**_

"_**Bells I…" Edward started but I held my head high and motioned to the front porch, a fake smile lit upon my face. A smile that left my face as soon as he started speaking. "Bella, thank you for talking to me. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer me or even Alice. She worried about you. We both are." Even his voice sounded sincere but I couldn't bring myself to trust anything from him, so I answered him with a question. "Why Edward? Wasn't I good enough for you? I loved you so much and you were just playing with me to get with my best friend? "**_

"_**No Bella it wasn't like that! Jess and I were just… um practicing for the school play. She means nothing to me. It's me and you forever remember?"**_

"_**Edward do you remember the spring dance? When you dropped me home and whispered in my ear that you loved me from the first time you saw me and never wanted to lose me? I wish those words were true. I will always love you to some extent, but I need to leave before you break my heart beyond repair." And with that I kissed his cheek, my lips lingering for a few seconds and walked away, collapsing on the closed doorframe and let the tears I had held back fall down my face.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. I have a pretty good idea where the story is going but will LOVE inspirations. HELPP. oh and I have no claim to fame for anything in my story :(**

"Earth to Bella! Hey I thought I lost you for a moment there."

"Alice, I think it's time to take back my crown, don't you?" Even to my ears, the scorn was evident, but Alice took all this in her stride as she lead me towards their table. As we reached them Alice bent down to whisper something in Angela Webber, who automatically relocated to a separate table. I slid into Angela's seat as smoothly as she had left, as Alice walked to the opposite chair, and sat firmly in Jasper Whitlock's lap.

" Edward… how nice to see you. You don't mind me sitting here do you? Didn't think so." Edward and the entire table were silent, jaws loose.

" So Jess, I hear you told all these lovely people that I had hurt you by leaving. I'm sorry. I didn't know that after finding my boyfriends hands on your ass that I was meant to suck it up and come back to see you. I wonder if you'd be so popular if everyone here knew the real reason your stepbrother was sent to boarding school? You've been warned…"

And with that Alice and I stood from our seats and proceeded to gym. Gym was by far my least favorite subject, for the fact that I was with both Jessica and Edward Cullen himself. But today this was to my advantage. As Alice and I entered the girls change room, we were bombarded with questions about Justin Stanley and his mysterious disappearance to an Australian boarding school. True to Alice and I's plan, we answered every question, making sure that everyone knew the truth. Fortunately, as Jessica came in everyone fell silent and we all walked quickly to join the boys in the gym.

**REVIEWW**


End file.
